


Rain

by crosschord



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosschord/pseuds/crosschord
Summary: Nanao and Shunsui keep each other company on a rainy day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2006.

A lone figure sat on a windowsill, its silhouette marked by the brief flashes of lightening, the rain beating against the window at an alarming rate.

“Nanao-chan?”

Dark eyes turned toward the unexpected voice. It was late at night, and no one was supposed to be in the eighth division offices at this time. At the very least, Nanao wasn’t expecting her captain to be there.

“Nanao-chan, are you all right?”

Shunsui’s voice is full of concern for his petite vice captain. Who wouldn’t be, after seeing her sitting so forlornly in the office so late at night.

“Hai, taichou, I am fine.” Staring out the window again, Nanao wondered when he would leave. It wasn’t often she got time to herself, and the quiet evening and inclement weather provided the perfect opportunity for her to just get away from it all.

Slow, unhurried steps drove Shunsui forward until he was next to his intended target. “Nanao-chan,” he asked in a low voice. “Please, tell me.” Fingers suddenly slid under Nanao’s chin and carefully turned her head so that she was looking into a pair of worried eyes.

Who was this man? Nanao wasn’t used to such anxiety coming from her normally high spirited captain. Giving him a small smile, Nanao turned so that her legs were dangling off the windowsill. “If you must know taichou, I was merely enjoying the weather,” she told Shunsui, gesturing toward the window.

“Really?” A quirky grin slowly formed on Shunsui’s face. “And what were you thinking about, my darling Nanao-chan? Were you imagining what a night with me would be like?”

Narrowing her eyes, Nanao turned her head away. “As a matter of fact, I was imagining what a night with Kuchiki-taichou might be like,” she told him in a serious tone. The room was silent for a moment. Nanao didn’t even have to turn her head to see the baffled expression on Shunsui’s face, she already knew what it looked like. A second later she smiled again. “Just kidding, Kyouraku-taichou.”

“Do not do that to me,” Shunsui said in a stern tone. “I don’t know what I’d do if someone else decided to kidnap my precious vice captain away from me.” Giving a melodramatic sigh, Shunsui sat on the sill next to Nanao, reveling in their nearness. “But all kidding aside,” he continued, his serious tone returning, “what is on your mind?”

Staring down at her hands, Nanao wondered why she was suddenly so nervous. “As I said, I was only enjoying the view outside,” she said, twisting her fingers together.

An unexpected flash of lightening caused Nanao to jump a bit, her eyes growing wide. A chuckle escaped Shunsui and before he knew it, his arm was around her shoulders. “It’s all right,” he told her, making an attempt to comfort her. Instinctively, Nanao leaned into his arm, resting against his torso. 

What was this? Was this Nanao actually giving into his advances? A thousand thoughts went through Shunsui’s mind as he tried to comprehend the situation. “Are….you all right, Nanao-chan?” he asked, not knowing what else to say.

He could feel her nodding against him, then as abruptly as she had responded, Nanao realized what she had done and had moved away from the warmth of her captain. “Gomen, taichou. I…did not realize what I was doing. It is getting late, perhaps I should leave.” Nanao started to slide off the windowsill, when a hand on her wrist prevented her from doing so.

Before she could say anything, Nanao was unexpectedly hauled back into her seat while a pair of arms wrapped around her. “I don’t mind,” a low voice murmured into her ear, causing her to shiver a bit. “I don’t mind at all.” 

An unmoving pair sat on a windowsill, their silhouette marked by brief flashes of lightening, the rain beating against the window at an alarming rate.

But, neither of them minded.


End file.
